Striking Dawn
Oh boy I need to redo this }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Credits |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Infobox Pic Lineart | NS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Infobox Pic Coloring | Bermuda |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Bermuda |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | speed, calm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | wind, light |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | DawnClan leader (EverClan warrior currently) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Clan | DawnClan (EverClan currently) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | keep peace between the clans |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | EverClan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Lightning Runner, Ocean Watcher, Midnight Moon, parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | normal cat stuff, marked powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Striking Dawn belongs to Bermuda. Please don't use her without permission. Don't steal anything, including the code. Striking Dawn was the founder of DawnClan. =Appearance= With a tall, lean, and lithe figure, it is no surprise she founded a clan. Her stride radiates pride, but also giving off the feeling that she has respect for many others. wip *tall *lean and lithe *extremely fast and agile on her legs *a pretty decent flier *not too strong in a fight. She mostly tries to tire the other cat out. That's the only way it ever really worked for Dawn. *silver and gold fur *violet eyes *slight peregrine markings on her wings wip =Personality= *calm (mostly) *brace *caring *strong-willed *pretty independent *wip =History= =Relationships= =Trivia= =Gallery= =Polls= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bermuda's OCs Category:Cats Category:Leaders Category:DawnClan Category:Marked Category:DawnClan Legends Category:EverClan Category:Warriors Category:Coded Pages Category:Historical Figures Category:2nd Age